Jugando con el destino de un vampiro
by fframbuezzita potter
Summary: Hace meses qe me sentia increiblemente bien, a pesar de todas las vueltas qe habia dado mi vida decidi seguir y adaptarme a lo qe alguien habia eleguido por mi, no podia quejarme, me habian dado algo con lo que nunca soñe, y a alguien que estaria conmigo.
1. El comienzo

Desperte gritando de dolor, simplemente no podia concebir que alguien sintiera un dolor mas grande que el que yo sentia en ese momento, sentia que alguien me habia puesto sobre un asador y ahora me estaba dando vueltas para que quedara bien tostada. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemandose por unas llamas abrazadoras que recorrian hasta el mas pequeño detalle de mi fragil y delicado cuerpo de adolescente.  
Trate de pensar en algo diferente ya que si seguia concentrandome en el dolor seguramente este se haria mas intenso, o al menos eso habia dicho mi extraña madre alguna vez.

_"Tu mente controla tu cuerpo, si tu le dices a tu mente que no sientes dolor tu mente lo creera y no sentiras nada"_

Asi que me esforze por olbigarme a pensar en lo que sea que distrajera a mi travieza mente, recorde como habia llegado hasta esta penosa situacion.

Era de noche y yo tenia turno hasta tarde en el hospital, esto de hacer un servicio social no era nada divertido pero tenia que hacerlo si algun dia queria ser tan buena doctora como mis padres. No habia sido la mejor de mis ideas prestarle el coche a mi padre y irme yo a pie, salir sola y a la medianoche especialmente en la ciudad de seattle era algo estupido, pero yo, como siempre me recordaba mi mejor amigo Esteban, era demasiado cabezadura y tenia demasiada confianza en mi misma, asi que crei que podia caminar 10 calles hasta mi apartamento y llegar ilesa, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que lo hacia y nunca me habia pasado nada.

Iba tan sumida en esos pensamientos de seguridad que no me habia dado cuenta de que alguien me seguia de manera discreta pero aun asi muy detras de mi, fue hasta la cuarta calle que uno de mis tacones (otra brillante idea mia) se atoro en una coladera y tuve que detenerme a liberar mi pie cuando el hombre que iba detras mio se arrojo sobre mi y me empujo de manera poco delicada contra la pared de un edificio cercano. Trate de luchar y poner resistencia pero ese hombre con una facilidad asombrosa me arrojo al pequeño callejon justo a mi derecha y sin pensarlo 2 veces hundio sus afiladisimos dientes en mi cuello.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que una sombra habia apartado a aquel hombre de encima mio y me habia llevado cargando, como si yo pesara lo mismo que una pluma, hasta un bosque que en mi vida habia visto, y a pesar de que yo estaba demasiado herida, confundida y mareada supe que ya habiamos dejado seattle y en una velocidad asombrosa, pero pronto no supe nada mas.

Un nuevo grito de dolor, producido aparentemente por mi boca me saco de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, abri mis ojos y note todo demasiado borroso pero a pesar de eso y del dolor tan inmenso que tenia pude notar que habia 2 personas hablando junto a mi, una de ellas estaba sobre mi cuerpo mirandome con la angustia reflejada en cada una de sus facciones hermosas y la otra de pie junto a el diciendo algo de que ya faltaba poco y que pronto acabaria el dolor, obviamente dirigiendose a mi.

Sus palabras me calmaron, aunque solo un poco, por que el dolor no me dejaba mucho tiempo para estar en paz asi que decidi seguir pensando en algo ya que la vez anterior habia funcionado muy bien.

Me pregunte donde podria estar, sentia una especie de superficie plana y suave debajo de mi y toda la habitacion si es que se le podria llamar asi estaba en total obscuridad y no podia ver nada que no fueran los rostros hermosos, aunque borrosos, de esas 2 personas junto a mi. Supuse que estaba en una especie de sotano y que yo estaba recostada sobre algun sillon por lo duro e incomodo de el bulto que habia debajo de mi cabeza.

De pronto comenze a sentir que la quemazon se desvanecia, comenzaba a sentirme mas... normal por decirlo de alguna manera aunque aun habia algo raro en mi, cuando creia que el dolor se habia terminado senti en mi pecho donde deberia estar mi corazon un terrible fuego, mucho mas fuerte que el que habia sentido momentos antes en todo mi cuerpo, parecia como si todas las llamas que pensaba que habian desaparecido se concentraran unicamente en destrozar mi corazon, quemarlo y achicharrarlo para que ya no diera un latido mas. Fue inevitable no gritar de dolor y seguir gritando hasta que mi corazon falleciera y yo con el, pero tan rapido como llego, el fuego se esfumo dejando un silencio sepucral en la sala cuando yo deje de gritar, solo se oia ahora el lento latido de mi corazon. 8 latidos despues de eso no volvi a a oirlo y me entro panico, pero el chico arrodillado junto a mi me sonrio.

Inmediatamente el panico que sentia fue sustituido con otra nueva emocion completamente diferente a la anterior, estaba deslumbrada por esa sonrisa encantadora y por que mis ojos ahora que veian con claridad,_ "demasiada claridad"_ -pense, miraron al chico mas... perfecto que habian visto nunca. Tenia unas facciones finas y hermosas como ya lo habia notado antes pero esta vez pude notar todas y cada una de ellas con perfecta claridad, ademas tenia unos ojos dorado brillante que parecian oro liquido en sus ojos perfectos, su cabello era de un tono un poco mas obscuro que sus ojos pero aun asi muy pulcro y hermoso, ¡¡es que todo en el era hermoso!! incluso las cicatrices que tenia en su cuello con forma de media luna y su piel palida como el talco que hacia denotar mas sus ojos, sus musculos muy bien formados que se asomaban por los largos rasguños que tenia su camiseta y sus labios carnosos de un rosa palido.

Cuando me di cuenta de que seguramente habia empezado a babear, el otro hombre que estaba de pie frente a nosotros hablo:

-Eh, Hola. -Su voz sonaba como el canto de los mismos angeles-. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y el es mi hijo Jasper, ¿y tu nombre es?

-Fer...Fernanda Spellman -Susurre y me sorprendi del tono de mi propia voz, era igual de hermosa que la del tal Carlisle-. Que...¿Que me paso?¿Donde estoy?¿Como llegue hasta aqui?

-Tranquila ya habra tiempo para todo -Me dijo el chico que se llamaba Jasper y volvi a fijar mi atencion en su rostro perfecto-. ahora dime, ¿Estas bien?

-S...Si, ahora si, de hecho me encuentro bastante bien.

Era verdad, ahora que el dolor y el aturdimiento habian cesado pude descubrir que no solo podia ver con mucha mas claridad ahora si no que tambien podia oir mucho mejor, desde aqui, en donde sea que me encontrara, podia oir a la perfeccion voces en el piso de arriba, y... incluso podia oir los autos que circulaban en una carretera cercana, esto me asusto un poco al principio.

-Debes estar muy confundida, mira lo que te paso no es nada sencillo de asimilar, pero creo que debes saber que tu vida ya no podra ser igual a partir de ahora, es mas puede que ni siquiera recuerdes nada de tu vida antes de este momento -Comenzo a explicar Carlisle-. Necesito que mantengas tu mente abierta y que te concentres en entender lo que te voy a decir por que no quiero que te asustes y salgas corriendo, es algo que requiere de tu maximo entendimiento y comprension.

-Me esta asustando.

-Deberias estarlo -Suspiro y como quien no quiere la cosa me dijo-. Ahora eres uno de nosotros, eres un vampiro, o mas bien una vampiresa.


	2. Control

Me quede petrificada, a pesar de que escuche con perfecta claridad las palabras de Carlisle y sabia que mis nuevos y mejorados oidos no me podian mentir, estaba totalmente convencida de que el se equivocaba, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente aunque en realidad no miraba a nadie en concreto. _"Eres uno de nosotros", "Un vampiro", "O mas bien una vampiresa"_. Es que simplemente no podia ser cierto. Los vampiros no existen, o... ¿Si?

-Fer, ¿te encuentras bien? -Me pregunto con voz asustada Jasper y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad con su hermosa voz, lo mire.

-Lo... ¿Lo soy?

-Si. -Me dijo el confirmando las palabras del hombre mayor, pero el tenia una exprecion de pena en su rostro-. Lo lamento mucho, no pude salvarte a tiempo.

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por que lo lamentas? En realidad me siento muy bien. Y tu me salvaste de aquel hombre... -Mi voz se rompio justo cuando unas llamas, no tan fuertes como las anteriores, me ardieron mi garganta y senti una sed inmensa, me lleve las manos hasta ella.

-¿Tienes sed? -Me pregunto Carlisle.

-Si -Fue lo unico que pude decir.

-Bueno dejemos para despues las explicaciones, te contare que es lo que puedes y no puedes hacer mientras estes aqui. Para empezar, si eres un vampiro. Pero si quieres quedarte aqui con mi familia y yo en lo que te adaptas a esta nueva vida tendras que acatar algunas reglas.

-Claro, lo comprendo. ¿Realmente me dejaran quedarme?

-Por supuesto aqui eres bienvenida -Me dijo Jasper y volvi a mirarlo mientras me perdia en sus hermosos ojos.

-Gracias.

-Bueno pues, debes saber que nosotros no somos la clase de vampiros que salen en las peliculas, somos algo asi como vegetarianos y si quieres permanecer con nosotros no puedes cazar del modo... habitual -Dudo.

-¿A que se refieren con vegetarianos?

-Cazamos animales. O mas bien sangre de animales. Es la unica forma de vivir entre los humanos permanentemente o al menos un largo tiempo.

-Increible.

Carlisle sonrio.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, bueno ahora saldre para comunicarle la noticia a mis familia y volvere en unos momentos, mientras mi hijo te explicara algo acerca de lo que eres ahora.

Jasper me lanzo una gran sonrisa y al mirarlo fijamente senti que la sed que ardia en mi garganta no era nada comparado con lo que empezaba a sentir por acercarme a el y a su perfecto rostro. Carlisle salio y Jasper se levanto, y encendio una luz por encima de mi cabeza, el era mucho mas hermoso a la luz si es que eso era posible. Tomo un pequeño espejo de mano y se acerco a mi con el detras de su espalda.

-Mirate. -Me tendio el espejo sonriente.

Creia que me pedia algo imposible por que en ese momento no podia ver nada que no fueran sus ojos, pero alargue mi brazo como por accion mecanica y tome el pequeño espejo y me lo puse frente a mi rostro.

Lo primero que vi fue una chica que me miraba con ojos de sorpresa, era realmente hermosa, tenia el cabello ondulado sobre su rostro, de un color rubio cenizo, los rulos le caian es una cascada hasta la cintura enmarcando su cara con una piel muy parecida a la de Jasper, de hecho era del mismo color palido. Sus facciones pudieron haber sido trazadas con cincel ya que no podia ser que hubiera algo tan hermoso y perfecto. Pero sus ojos no tenian la misma belleza que los del chico frente a ella, de hecho eran bastantes terrorificos como si se hubiera puesto lentillas de color rojo sangre. Me lleve una mano a la cara cayendo en la cuenta de que esa chica me imitaba, entonces noté que esa chica era yo y no cabia en mi de la sorpresa.

-Y, ¿Que te parece?

-Es increible -Dije asombrada.

-Eres muy linda.

-Gra... gracias -Dije temblorosa, estaba segura que mis mejillas ardian de la verguenza pero cuando volvi a mirarme vi mi misma exprecion calmada y sin las mejillas rojas.

-Bueno pues, haber te explicare algunas de tus nuevas habilidades. Como habras podido notar tienes una vista y un oido mucho mas agudisados, esto te servira para cuando aprendas a cazar.

-¿Tu me enseñaras? -Apesar de que lo intente no pude contener el tono esperanzado de mi voz.

-Claro si eso quieres.

-Si. -Afirme antes de lo que huibiera deseado.

El rio un poco antes de seguir y su risa fue musica para mis oidos.

-Muy bien, pues ademas de eso ahora ya no duermes, no volveras a comer, al menos no la comida "normal", tienes mucha velocidad y sobre todo mucha fuerza asi que ten mucho cuidado no querras que las chicas se te echen encima cuando rompas algun cepillo o algo importante para ellas -Rodó los ojos y sonrio un poco.

-¿Las chicas?

-Ah, si. Mis hermanas y mi madre. Enseguida las conoceras, ademas...

-No necesito respirar -Lo acababa de notar, el aire entraba por mi boca al hablar pero en realidad mis pulmones no lo pedian.

-Asi es -Contesto sonriente-. Bueno ahora es tiempo de que conoscas a la familia vamos.

Me tendió la mano, se la tome con cuidado y me levante lo mas delicada que fui posible, pero era verdad que tenia mucha fuerza por lo que quede demasiado cerca de el. Nos miramos un segundo y luego el retrosedio un paso, pero sin soltar mi mano.

Subimos la escalerilla de caracol y antes de cruzar la puerta me sonrio para infundirme valor. Lo logro, Cruze la puerta sin atreverme a soltar su mano y mire a mi alrededor.

Habia una habitacion de colores claros, era enorme, tenia un decorado moderno y a la vez contemporaneo, habia sillones blancos muy grandes, un plasma, pequeñas mesitas con floreros con las flores mas exoticas que habia visto y en uno de los sillones mas grandes, habia siete personas tan hermosas y perfectas como nosotros que me miraban con la curiosidad reflejada en su maravilloso rostro. Entre ellas estaba Carlisle sentado junto a una mujer de cabellos castaños y rostro en forma de corazon, ambos me sonrieron.

Jasper tiro de mi mano para acercarme un poco a los demas y murmuro:

-Fer, ellos son mi familia, Edward, Bella, Renesme -Dijo señalando a dos jovenes, uno casi identico a Jasper pero sin tanta belleza, y la otra de cabellos castaños y lacios junto a una pequeña que abrazaba la mujer-. Rosalie, Emmett -Eran una rubia despampanante y un chico muy musculoso pero igual hermoso-. Esme y bueno a Carlisle ya lo conoces.

Asenti, la mujer con el rostro de corazon llamada Esme, me sonrio con gesto maternal.

-¿Donde esta Alice? -Pregunto de pronto Jasper mirando hacia una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

-Dijo que tenia que salir un momento, no dijo a donde -Contesto la rubia mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

De pronto una brisa de aire entro en la casa por una ventana abierta y trajo el olor desde el lugar en donde aquellas personas se encontraban, me llego un aroma dulce y delicioso que no habia olido nunca en toda mi corta vida, la sed volvio a abrazar mi garganta y mis agudizados sentidos se fijaron en la unica presa en esa habitacion. La pequeña niña a la que sostenia su madre.

Edward noto lo que habia pasado y se puso enfrente de sus dos mujeres en posicion de ataque, yo me quede bastante sorprendida aunque la sed era tal que le gruñi sin pensarlo. Algo extraño paso, Jasper se puso enfrente de mi y me miro con exprecion calmada. Y de inmediato al perderme en sus ojos olvide por completo la sed y volvi a la normalidad...


	3. Diferente

No comprendía que había sucedido, solo supe que en un segundo tenia la mente nublada por la sed que me provocaba esa niña y al siguiente mi mente seguía nublada pero ya no por la sed sino por un sentimiento muy desconocido y diferente para mi que se origino en el momento en que mire a Jasper a los ojos. El autocontrol que adquirí con solo esa mirada fue impresionante y de inmediato deje de sentir la sed.

Edward seguía agazapado frente a la pequeña y su madre, esta ultima con expresion de comprension y a la vez bastante molesta. Los demás se habían quedado quietos en sus asientos ante la sorpresa por mi reacción. Desperté de mi ensimamiento y trate de disculparme.

-Yo... lo... lo siento... no se que me paso... no era mi intención...

-No te preocupes, no hubo heridos y es normal en un neófito-. Me dijo Jasper con voz calmada.

-Un... ¿Que? -Ok oficialmente estaba perdida, primero un vampiro y ahora un... ¿Que?

-Ha, así se les llama a los nuevos vampiros.

¿Es que acaso tenia que tener una sonrisa tan perfecta?

-Oh -Para no parecer una tonta al tartamudear decidí no hablar mas de lo que debía, pero de repente Edward intervino.

-¿Un accidente? ¡¡Estuvo a punto de atacar a mi hija!!

-¡¡Vamos Edward, sabes que aun no puede controlarse!!

-Entonces no la quiero cerca de Reneesme.

-No tiene a donde ir y ustedes viven aqui ¿Que quieres que haga?

-¿La prefieres a ella, una desconocida, sobre tus hermanos Jasper? -Intervino Rosalie fulminandome con su hermosa mirada.

-No se trata de eso -La voz de Jasper se quebró y me aterre, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo fuerte ya que sabia que estaba sufriendo por las palabras de su hermana pero me contuve, no quería empeorar las cosas.

-Basta ya -Aun incluso con el tono de voz calmado de Carlisle, Rosalie que estaba a punto de debatir se callo como si el hubiera gritado-. Edward, todos nos preocupamos por Reneesme, no lo dudes, pero debes de aceptar que tu actitud es algo incoherente, nadie iba a dejar que algo le pasara, y la chica a podido controlarse así que calmate. Rosalie nadie le esta pidiendo a Jasper que elija nada, ni lo haremos, el tiene razón. Y, Fer, que no te preocupe este incidente sigues siendo bienvenida en esta casa.

Edward volvió a sentarse a un lado de Bella quien sonrió al ver que todo se había calmado, Rosalie resoplo ofendida dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ventanal al enfrente de ella, Esme me miró agregando con voz maternal y sonrisa comprensiva:

-Claro que lo eres.

-Yo no quiero causar problemas -Susurré.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano es solo un poco sobre protector -Dijo Jasper sonriendole con complicidad a Bella quien le devolvió la misma clase de sonrisa.

-De verdad prefiero irme.

-Es peligroso y no solo para los demás, si no para ti misma, no sabes controlar aun tus habilidades y es posible que provoces un gran caos si sales ahora -Suplico Jasper tomando mas firmemente mi mano-. Por favor quedate.

Era imposible negarle algo a esos ojos suplicantes y hermosos, pero en el fondo sabia que estaba mal mi presencia en esa casa, antes de que hubiera decidido nada Carlisle se me adelanto.

-Vamos ya no ahí nada que decir, Jasper lleva a Fer a recorrer la casa, ¿Te molesta que te llame así?

-No, para nada, Fer esta perfecto.

Sin agregar nada mas Jasper me arrastro a la siguiente habitación, yo solo tuve tiempo de enviarle una ultima mirada de disculpa a Edward quien no me miraba así que desistí y me deje arrastrar.

Caminamos por toda la casa, el hablando de anécdotas divertidas de su familia y yo escuchándolo maravillada, me enseño cada habitación de la casa excepto, claro, los cuartos donde "dormía" su familia, por ambos consideramos que era de muy mala educación entrar sin su permiso, así que me llevó a la cocina, al comedor, que ultilizaban de sala de conferencias ya que no requerían sentarse para alimentarse, al garage, donde admire sus grandiosos y caros autos de carreras, y a su habitación.

Esta era grande, mucho mas grande que una habitación normal y de los mismos colores pálidos que el resto de la casa, en medio de la pared a mi derecha, había un gran tocador con un espejo aun mas grande con los bordes de oro y algunas piedras brillantes alrededor. Junto a este espejo había una puerta que daba hacia el armario mas grande que mis ojos habían visto, repleto hasta rebosar de ropa carisima y de marcas famosas. En la pared contraria, había un escritorio mucho mas decente y pequeño, con algunos libros que yo nunca había leído y algunos cuadernos con notas, junto a algunos lapices había un dibujo muy hermoso de un bosque lleno de vida vegetal.

-Es... hermoso.

-Es solo una habitación.

-No el cuarto, ¡Eso! -Estaba maravillada con lo que mis ojos veían, esas siluetas tan bien definidas en los arboles y los pequeños animalitos que parecían fotografiados en lugar de dibujados-. ¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Si, ¿Te gusta? -Me dedico una gran sonrisa y tuve que abrir y cerrar la boca al menos tres veces antes de poder contestar con claridad.

-Me encanta.

-Te haré uno, pero este sera especial para ti -Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla y sentí que me mis piernas no aguantarian mi peso y de pronto caería al suelo-. Ven, sigamos, tengo algo especial que mostrarte.

Tomo mi mano de nuevo y me jalo un poco hacia la puerta para que me pusiera en movimiento, llevándome hasta el rió que se encontraba justo detrás de la casa, era... simplemente era hermoso, el agua era de un color tan azul y tan limpio que, a pesar de que tenia varios metros de profundidad, podías ver el fondo de este y los pececillos de colores que nadaban por la corriente. Nos sentamos en el suelo junto a una gran roca para evitar las miradas indiscretas y furiosas de Rosalie desde la casa. El fijo su mirada en el río, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar su rostro. Baje mi mirada hasta su cuello y me encontré de nuevo con las cicatrices en forma de media luna que había en el.

-Que cicatrices tan curiosas -Alargue mi brazo para tocar una y note que estaba unos grados por debajo del resto de su cuerpo-. ¿Como te hiciste esto?

-Es una larga historia -Dijo sajando el asunto, pero yo era demasiado curiosa.

-Pues no se tu pero yo no tengo prisa alguna.

Suspiro y me me examino con la mirada y luego comenzo a hablar mientras yo me acercaba mas a el para no perder detalle alguno de su historia, aunque eso con mis nuevos oídos era innecesario, en realidad solo quería estar junto a el.

-Vivía en Houston, Texas, cuando era mortal. Tenía casi diecisiete años cuando me uní al ejército confederado en 1861. Mentí a los reclutadores acerca de mi edad, les dije que había cumplido los veinte y se lo tragaron, pues era lo bastante alto como para que colara. En la primera batalla de Galveston, que bueno, en realidad, fue más una escaramuza que una batalla propiamente dicha, fui el mayor más joven de Texas, y eso sin que se supiera mi verdadera edad. Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche.

Había anochecido cuando alcanzamos la ciudad. Me demoré lo suficiente para asegurarme de que todo el grupo quedaba a salvo; me procuré una montura de refresco en cuanto concluí mi cometido y galopé de vuelta a Galveston. No había tiempo para descansar. Me encontré con tres mujeres a pie a kilómetro y medio de la ciudad. Di por hecho que se trataba de rezagadas y eché pie a tierra para ofrecerles mi ayuda, pero me quedé petrificado cuando contemplé sus rostros a la tenue luz de la luna. Sin lugar a dudas, eran las tres damas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. Comenzaron a hablar entre ellas acerca de lo que iban a hacer conmigo, comencé a asustarme. El vello de la nuca se me puso como escarpias a pesar de que no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras de aquellas hermosas criaturas. El instinto me decía que me hallaba en grave peligro y que el ángel no bromeaba al hablar de matar, pero se impuso el discernimiento al instinto, ya que me habían enseñado a no temer a las mujeres, sino a protegerlas.

Una de ellas, María se llamaba se acercó un paso más e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme. Me quedé allí clavado a pesar de que todos mis instintos clamaban para que huyera.

Jasper hizo una pausa y permaneció con gesto pensativo hasta que al final agregó:

—A los pocos días me iniciaron en mi nueva vida.

—Se llamaban María, Nettie y Lucy y no llevaban juntas mucho tiempo. María había reunido a las otras dos, las tres eran supervivientes de una derrota reciente. María deseaba vengarse y recuperar sus territorios mientras que las otras dos estaban ansiosas de aumentar lo que podríamos llamar sus «apriscos». Estaban reuniendo una tropa, pero lo hacían con más cuidado del habitual. Fue idea de María. Ella quería una fuerza de combate superior, por lo que buscaba hombres específicos, con potencial, y luego nos prestaba más atención y entrenamiento del que antes se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie. Nos adiestró en el combate y nos enseñó a pasar desapercibidos para los humanos. Nos recompensaba cuando lo hacíamos bien...

Éramos seis cuando me incorporé al grupo de María y se nos unieron otros cuatro en el transcurso de dos semanas. Todos éramos varones, pues ella quería soldados, lo cual dificultaba aún más que no estallaran peleas entre nosotros. Tuve mis primeros rifirrafes con mis nuevos camaradas de armas, pero yo era más rápido y mejor luchador, por lo que ella estaba muy complacida conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba tener que reemplazar a mis víctimas. Me recompensaba a menudo, por lo cual gané en fortaleza.

Ella juzgaba bien a los hombres y no tardó en ponerme al frente de los demás, como si me hubiera ascendido, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con mi naturaleza. Las bajas descendieron drásticamente y nuestro número subió hasta rondar la veintena...

...una cifra considerable para los tiempos difíciles que nos tocaba vivir. Mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, a pesar de no estar aún definido, resultó de una efectividad vital. Pronto, los neófitos comenzamos a trabajar juntos como no se había hecho antes hasta la fecha. Incluso María, Nettie y Lucy fueron capaces de cooperar con mayor armonía.

María se encariñó conmigo y comenzó a confiar más y más en mí. En cierto modo, yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba. No sabía que existía otra forma de vida. Ella nos dijo que así era como funcionaban las cosas y nosotros la creímos.

Me pidió que la avisara cuando mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos preparados para la lucha y yo ardía en deseos de probarme. Al final, conseguí que trabajaran codo con codo veintitrés vampiros neófitos increíblemente fuertes, disciplinados y de una destreza sin parangón. María estaba eufórica.

Nos acercamos con sigilo a Monterrey, el antiguo hogar de María, donde nos lanzó contra sus enemigos, que nada más contaba con nueve neófitos en aquel momento y un par de vampiros veteranos para controlarlos. María apenas podía creer la facilidad con la que acabamos con ellos, sólo cuatro bajas en el transcurso del ataque, una victoria sin precedentes.

El éxito la volvió avariciosa y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que María fijara los ojos en otras ciudades. Ese primer año extendió su control hasta Texas y el norte de México. Entonces, otros vinieron desde el sur para expulsarla

Los combates fueron muy intensos y a muchos les preocupó el probable regreso de los Vulturis. Tras dieciocho meses, fui el único superviviente de los veintitrés primeros. Ganamos tantas batallas como perdimos y Nettie y Lucy se revolvieron contra María, que fue la que prevaleció al final.

María y yo mantuvimos en activo alrededor de una docena de neófitos. Significaban muy poco para nosotros. Eran títeres, material desechable del que nos deshacíamos cuando sobrepasaba su tiempo de utilidad. Mi vida continuó por el mismo sendero, de violencia y de esa guisa pasaron los años. Yo estaba hastiado de aquello mucho antes de que todo cambiara.

Unas décadas después, trabé cierta amistad con un neófito que, contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido a los tres primeros años y seguía siendo útil. Se llamaba Peter, me caía bien, era... «civilizado»; sí, supongo que ésa es la palabra adecuada. Le disgustaba la lucha a pesar de que se le daba bien.

Al final, llegó el momento de efectuar una nueva purga. Era necesario reemplazar a los neófitos cada vez que superaban el momento de máximo rendimiento. Se suponía que Peter me ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos. Los separábamos individualmente. Siempre se nos hacía la noche muy larga. Aquella vez intentó convencerme de que algunos de ellos tenían potencial, pero me negué porque María me había dado órdenes de que me librara de todos.

Habíamos realizado la mitad de la tarea cuando me percaté de la gran agitación que embargaba a Peter. Meditaba la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera y rematar el trabajo yo solo mientras llamaba a la siguiente víctima. Para mi sorpresa, Peter se puso arisco y furioso. Confiaba en ser capaz de dominar cualquier cambio de humor por su parte... Era un buen luchador, pero jamás fue rival para mí.

La neófita a la que había convocado era una mujer llamada Charlotte que acababa de cumplir su año. Los sentimientos de Peter cambiaron y se descubrieron cuando ella apareció. Él le ordenó a gritos que se fuera y salió disparado detrás de ella. Pude haberlos perseguido, pero no lo hice. Me disgustaba la idea de matarle.

María se enfadó mucho conmigo por aquello... Peter regresó a hurtadillas cinco años después, y eligió un buen día para llegar.

María estaba perpleja por el continuo deterioro de mi estado de ánimo. Ella jamás se sentía abatida y se preguntaba por qué yo era diferente. Comencé a notar un cambio en sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de mí; a veces era miedo; otras, malicia. Fueron los mismos sentimientos que me habían alertado sobre la traición de Nettie y Lucy. Peter regresó cuando me estaba preparando para destruir a mi única aliada y el núcleo de toda mi existencia.

Me convenció con una sola conversación. Estaba listo para irme y, en cierto modo, aliviado por no tener que matar a María. Había sido su compañero durante los mismos años que Carlisle y Edward estuvieron juntos, aunque el vínculo entre nosotros no fuera ni por asomo tan fuerte. Cuando se vive para la sangre y el combate, las relaciones son tenues y se rompen con facilidad. Me marché sin mirar atrás.

Viajé en compañía de Peter y Charlotte durante algunos años mientras le tomaba el pulso a aquel mundo nuevo y pacífico, pero la tristeza no desaparecía. No comprendía qué me sucedía hasta que Peter se dio cuenta de que empeoraba después de cada caza

Yo puedo manipular el estado de animo de las personas, Fer, es mi don, pero alguna vez has comprendido cómo me afectan los sentimientos que circulan por una habitación. Viví en un mundo sediento de venganza y el odio fue mi continuo compañero durante mi primer siglo de vida. Todo eso disminuyó cuando abandoné a María, pero aún sentía el pánico y el temor de mi presa.

El abatimiento empeoró y vagabundeé lejos de Peter y Charlotte. Ambos eran civilizados, pero no sentían la misma aversión que yo. A ellos les bastaba con librarse de la batalla, mas yo estaba harto de matar, de matar a cualquiera, incluso a simples humanos.

-¿Que... Que hiciste entonces? -Pregunte cuando el se quedo callado.

Dudo un momento y luego contesto.

-Encontré a los Cullen y decidí formar parte de su estilo de vida.

-¿Solo así?

Volvió a dudar y se limito a sonreirme como respuesta, fue suficiente para que olvidara la pregunta.

-Es increíble lo mucho que has sufrido -Le dije con la tristeza en mi voz.

Rió dulcemente y me miro a los ojos.

-Pero desde ese entonces eh vivido muy feliz, el tiempo parece compensar todo lo que me ha pasado mandándome cosas para ser mas feliz.

Se me hizo un enorme nudo en la garganta y sentí el impulso de arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer... el tomo mi rostro y atrajo nuestras bocas a un beso tierno que yo convertí en algo mas apasionado. Pero un sollozo cerca de los arboles que teníamos junto a nosotros nos hizo separarnos, de repente sus ojos se quedaron aterrados y dijo:

-Alice...


	4. Sacrificios

°°°**Sacrificios**°°°

Jasper se había quedado tan quiero como una estatua, miraba un segundo hacia los arboles donde se había producido el ruido y al siguiente me volvía a mirarme, quise voltear atrás para mirar que es lo que lo tenia tan aterrado pero el seguía sosteniendo mi cara y no podía moverla, trate de escuchar algo extraño pero simplemente se había producido un silencio sepulcral en esa parte del bosque, me sentía impotente, no podía hacer que el se sintiera mejor si no sabia que era lo que lo tenia así, comenzaba a desesperarme, pero de repente sentí algo extraño en mi interior, comenzaba a sentir un miedo terrible que no tenia nada que ver con lo que sentía yo en ese momento, y además del miedo sentía una sensacion de desilusión, somo si alguien me hubiera traicionado, definitivamente ninguna de esas sensaciones eran mías.

Comencé a buscar algo que explicara esos extraños sentimientos, una explicacion para lo que me pasaba, y de pronto unas imagenes invadieron mi cabeza, primero vi a 2 jóvenes abrazados y besándose, reconocí mi cabello ondulado junto a el cabello color paja de Jasper, eramos nosotros, pero era imposible que yo estuviera viendo eso ya que la imagen era desde fuera, desde los arboles detrás de mi, pero antes de que encontrara el por que de esa imagen, ya había cambiado, ahora veía una taberna donde acababa de entrar un chico de cabellos rubios claros y ojos color negro intenso, sin duda era Jasper, aunque con los ojos obscuros, caminaba hacia la barra donde yo me encontraba, solo que yo no era yo, era una chica de piel pálida y cabello negro con las puntas mirando hacia todas direcciones, y tenia los mismos ojos negros que el en ese momento, le sonreí y el me devolvió una sonrisa curiosa. La imagen volvió a cambiar, estábamos frente a una casa color blanco, era impresionante desde fuera, y había un hombre parado en el umbral sonriendonos, era la casa de los Cullen y ese hombre era Carlisle, pero yo aun no era yo, era esa pequeña chica que se movía con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet e iba tomada de la mano de..

-Basta -Grite, y de inmediato el torrente de imagenes se detuvo.

Jasper me miro con el terror aun reflejado en sus hermosas facciones, y las imagenes volvieron a mi mente, estaba sentada en el comedor de los Cullen sonriendo mientras la chica menuda junto a mi les explicaba a los otros el motivo de nuestra presencia ahí y Esme nos recibía con los brazos abiertos, sin duda no era yo la dueña de estos recuerdos, yo era Jasper...

Y de pronto lo entendí todo, el motivo por el que me sentía de esa manera y por que Jasper aunque habían pasado varios minutos no se movía de donde estaba ni cambiaba su expresión, el motivo por el que se había alejado de mi en cuanto se oyó el ruido entre los arboles, entendí quien era la tal Alice y la reacción de el en cuanto pronuncio su nombre.

Desprendí sus manos de mi cara y me puse en pie, mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba, la chica menuda y hermosa que había visto en esos recuerdos, mirando a Jasper con expresion de sufrimiento, sin duda sufría un inmenso dolor, comprendi que esa chica debía de ser la compañera de Jasper y me sentí como una basura por estarle causando el sufrimiento que yo sentía por ella, aunque no sabia la razón de esto.

Mire hacia los arboles detrás del río y corrí, di un gran salto para cruzar el rió y seguí corriendo, no sabia a donde iba a ir solo sabia que si me quedaba causaría muchos mas problemas de los que ya había causado, simplemente corrí sin detenerme hasta que deje de sentir el dolor y la desilusión de Alice.

Llegue a un gran claro en el bosque y me tire entre el musgo, no comprendía como por mas que me sentía terrible de mis ojos no caía ni una sola lágrima, supuse que era otra de las cosas de mi nueva vida, y por un momento de verdad que la odie, odie ser un maldito vampiro y no poder morir nunca, sobrellevar ese dolor hubiera sido mas sencillo si hubiera sido una frágil humana, morir cuando quisieras, llorar cuanto quisieras, sufrir por un corto tiempo, no como ahora que sufriría eternamente.

Seguí tirada en ese claro hasta que el sol se metió y comenzaron a brotar las estrellas del cielo, había anochecido, pero yo seguía viendo con perfecta claridad, comencé a levantarme, no sabia a donde iría ahora pero necesitaba alejarme de los Cullen´s y sobre todo de uno de ellos, mis piernas estaban temblorosas y me sentía débil, aunque sabia que solo era un estado mental, no había dado ni siquiera un paso cuando comencé a sentir desesperación que, de nuevo, no tenia nada que ver con lo que yo sentía, indague en mi mente buscando el interruptor que había encendido las imagenes la vez anterior, no podía haber recuerdos peores que los mios en ese momento, y prefería ver los de alguien mas antes que sumergirme de nuevo en mi dolor.

Estaba de nuevo en frente del río, inmovilizado por el pánico al ver que... hice una pausa en los recuerdos para ver a quien pertenecían y no tarde mucho en ver la escena que se desarrollaba desde los ojos de Jasper, era el momento en que yo había partido hacia el bosque, quise dejar de mirar pero mi curiosidad venció al fin y continué hurgando en su memoria, había salido corriendo y simplemente la situación no se podía poner peor, estaba atrapado con una furiosa y decepcionada Alice y la chica involucrada en esto acaba de salir corriendo, Genial, volví a mirarla y enseguida me arrepentí, tenia la mirada que ponía siempre que quería llorar, aunque eso era algo ilógico ya que los vampiros no podían producir lágrimas, me levante lentamente y me acerque a ella.

-Yo...

-No digas nada Jasper. -Su voz de soprano resultada encantadora, suspiro y prosiguió-. yo ya sabia esto, y en realidad solo venia a decirte que eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, no pienso obligarte a nada.

-Alice, es solo que, no se que me pasa, estoy confundido, pero -No supe que mas decir.

-Te entiendo. -Se acerco, tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos-. como viviremos para siempre se que aun tengo oportunidad -Soltó una ligera risa-. ¿Que esperas?

-¿De que hablas? -Era increíble, no podía ser que me hubiera encontrado alguien como ella, pero algo había cambiado en mi y ya no la veía de la misma manera.

-Ve por ella, no la dejes ir, y cuando la encuentres, traela contigo, quiero conocerla, debe de ser alguien maravillosa si te tiene a ti.

-Alice...

-Shu -Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y me estremecí al contacto-. No digas mas, te entiendo y prefiero tu felicidad a tenerte.

-Eres maravillosa

Soltó una risa cantarina y después me soltó indicándome el camino con su dedo.

-Esta sufriendo, no la dejes así.

Apague las imagenes, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Alice había abandonado su amor eterno por nuestra felicidad, y el había decidido venir por mi, no dude mas y me lanze hacia los arboles buscándolo, lo encontré sentado en una piedra con las manos en la cara, se veía tan tierno ahí, indefenso y solo, que me arroje a sus brazos y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

Quito sus manos de su cara que se ilumino con una gran sonrisa que me hizo derretirme.

-Fer -susurro pero antes de que comenzara a hablar bese sus fríos labios de piedra.

-Lo se, no tienes que decir nada, no se por que, pero puedo ver tus recuerdos que provocan la manera en que te sientes -Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, sabia que tenia que decir lo que debía decir-. Espera antes que nada, no me gustaría estar contigo si tu aun quieres estar con Alice, si es así también yo puedo sacrificarme, de verdad...

Me interrumpió con un significativo beso en mis labios.

-¿Convencida?

-Mmm, no estoy segura.

Me beso de nuevo y en ese momento supe que siempre ibamos a estar juntos, aunque claro no contaba con todo lo que nos faltaba por vivir...

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta sencilla historia quiero darles las gracias y decirles que intento arreglar los capitulos lo mas rapido que puedo, pero aveces me sobrecargo de trabajo (por los otros fics que escribo) y no me da tiempo, pero prometo actualizar mas seguido, si no ya saben que la historia ya esta terminada en Potterfics, por si les interesa leerla completa, gracias.

...Frambuezzita Potter...

°°°[Bsos Sbor Frambuezza]°°°


	5. Bienvenida a la familia

Me sentía inmensamente feliz, estaba con el chico de mis sueños y el era por siempre para mi, y cuando digo por siempre es realmente por siempre. ¿Que podría separarnos? Si nos unía un inmenso amor y la muerte no era una posibilidad para nosotros siendo vampiros, me aferre a su abrazo tan fuerte como pude sonriendo por la felicidad que me embargaba.

-Amm, Fer...-Me dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Si?

-Este... ¿recuerdas que eres mas fuerte que yo? al menos por ahora eh.

Lo solté de inmediato.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes, estamos juntos y no importa nada -Y me volvió a envolver en un abrazo pero esta vez procure controlar mi fuerza.

De pronto se puso en pie, beso mi frente y me dijo en el oído.

-Bueno, ahora que no ahí otra cosa en esta vida, o lo que sea que tenemos nosotros, que yo quiera mas que estar contigo, dejo a tu consideracion nuestro futuro.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si, es obvio que no nos podremos quedar para siempre en este bosque, aunque nada me gustaría mas -Sonrió-. Así que tu elijes que es lo que quieres hacer ahora.

-Yo... no se -Recordé las palabras de Alice-. ¿Crees que debamos partir muy lejos?

Su rostro se ensombreció y las imagenes en mi cabeza me mostraron a su familia.

-Entiendo, tu quieres volver con tu familia.

-No... Bueno, si la verdad es que los extrañare demasiado, pero si tu decides que quieres irte a otro lado yo voy contigo -Entrelazo nuestros dedos y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Y yo quiero ir a donde tu estés bien y seas feliz, y si tengo que quedarme bajo las miradas asesinas de Rosalie toda la eternidad, lo soportare por que tu seas feliz.

Me miro con ternura.

-Si no quieres no es necesario...

-Yo quiero ir.

Inmediatamente se dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y apretó mas fuerte mi mano.

-Vamos entonces.

Y comenzamos a correr por todo el bosque hacia la casa blanca junto al río pero al llegar a una parte obscura del bosque se detuvo.

-Creo que antes, debes cazar, debes de tener mucha sed.

En el instante que lo dijo la quemazón en mi garganta que no había sentido desde el incidente con Reneesme volvió.

-Si no lo hubieras dicho, ni me hubiera acordado.

Se río con su voz cantarina y me llevo hasta una manada de Alces en un claro del bosque.

-Vamos, suelta tus instintos y deja que tu sed te controle.

Lo mire aterrada y luego me concentre en uno de los Alces a mi alcance, pude ver el calor acumularse en una parte de su cuello y el dulce olor de su sangre llego hasta mi agudizada nariz, no aguante mas y de un salto salí de los arbustos, tome el cuello del animal y clave mis afilados dientes en su yugular y deje que su sangre entrara por mi boca hasta que el enorme alce dejo de moverse y sacie por completo mi sed.

Me levante y note mi aspecto, en mi salto, mis ropas se habían enredado en los arbustos y estaban desgarradas y manchadas de sangre, mis rulos estaban en desorden y sentía manchada toda la cara.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi acercarse a Jasper que también había atacado, pero se notaba la experiencia, ya que el no tenia ni una mancha y su cabello de paja seguía como si no se hubiera movido de su lugar.

-Creo que necesito practicar -Murmure avergonzada, el soltó una carcajada.

-Lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera vez.

-No mientas.

-No miento, de hecho creo q te ves muy linda con ese aspecto salvaje.

Nos reímos juntos y después de tratar de arreglar el desastre de mi aspecto seguimos nuestra carrera hacia su casa, llegamos al rió y lo mire angustiada, el me devolvió una sonrisa despreocupada y me indico que saltaremos, aunque yo sentía que el también estaba nervioso.

Retrocedí unos pasos, me impulse y brinque por encima del rió, un segundo después Jasper aterrizo a mi lado y de inmediato tomo mi mano, en el interior de la casa escuche como todos se tensaban en sus asientos e interrumpían sus conversaciones, sin duda, sabían que estábamos allí.

Intente saber que nos esperaría adentro así que me esforcé por sentir sus emociones como lo había hecho antes, tan pronto como me concentre me llegaron un torrente de emociones, comprension, rabia, dolor, confusión, desconcierto y... resignacion.

Bloquee las imagenes antes de que llegaran, me bastaba con saber que sentían, era sorprendente lo bien que comenzaba a dominar mi don, apenas lo había descubierto unas horas antes y ya lo controlaba como si hubiera practicado por semanas

Estábamos en el umbral de la casa y Jasper tiraba un poco de mi mano para que entráramos, era obvio que estaba ansioso y los extrañaba aunque apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que los vio por ultima vez, aunque no estaba tan segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no estaba con ellos, ya que por lo que me había dicho Carlisle yo había dormido tres días y el no se había despegado de mi lado desde entonces.

Entramos, tal y como la primera vez que vi la casa, estaban todos en los sillones y en sus rostros se reflejaban distintas emociones que yo sabia con claridad que eran. La única diferencia era que, esta vez, junto a Bella y Reneesme, se encontraba la menuda Alice, quien evitaba a toda costa mirar la unión de nuestras manos como si lo que viera le causaba un tremendo dolor.

-Jasper, como me alegro de que hayas... hayan vuelto -Se corrigió Esme.

-Hola Esme yo también te extrañe.

Y nadie dijo mas, el silencio era aplastante y yo sentía todas las miradas en mi, algunas con odio y otras como esperando mi reacción ante aquello.

-Basta -La voz de Alice me sorprendió, no solo porque sonaba como los ángeles si no porque sonaba quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar-. Lo que haya pasado entre... -Se notaba que le costaba pronunciar su nombre-. Jasper y yo es solo de mi incumbencia, si yo ya tome una decisión no veo el porque ustedes tienen que interferir de esta manera.

Se puso de pie y me angustie cuando se acerco a mi.

-Si yo puedo aceptar esta situación y lo que pasa, ustedes no deben de actuar de manera distinta, Fer, supongo que debes de ser una persona maravillosa y me encantaría poder conocerte mejor, la felicidad de Jasper es lo mas importante para mi y si tu lo haces feliz entonces seguramente seremos buenas amigas -Me sonrió y yo me quede sin saber que decir, me sorprendía que ella estuviera reaccionando de esa manera y me alegre de que así fuera.

-Gracias Alice.

Me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo sonriente, notando los rostros de estupefaccion y sorpresa de los presentes.

-Pero mira como estas, pues en donde te metiste mujer -Dijo Bella y después de dejar a Reneesme con Edward se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano libre-. Ven Alice arreglemosla que esta hecha jirones.

Las dos rieron y me llevaron hasta las escaleras y tuve que desprenderme a la fuerza de la mano de Jasper, me sentí terrible por dejarlo ahí solo, pero supe que el no podía sufrir mas que yo en ese momento, al menos el sabia lo que iba a pasarle yo en cambio estaba aterrada y a la merced de Bella y Alice.

Ok, estaba exagerando, pero es que la verdad aun mi cerebro no digería la idea de que Alice se lo haya tomado tan bien y que ahora me llevaran a arreglarme como si fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

Llegamos a su habitación, era la misma a la que Jasper me había llevado cuando me enseño la casa y comprendi el motivo del inmenso espejo frente al cual estaba ahora sentada, con Bella atrás cepillando mi cabello y Alice metida en el inmenso closet buscando ropa según ella "adecuada" para mi.

-¿Tu que color crees que le vaya mejor Bella, el azul o el rosa?

-Con su tono de piel yo diría que el azul celeste -Dijo Rosalie mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta, resultaba obvio que había estado escuchando desde abajo y le pareció mejor venir con nosotras que quedarse con los hombres, y Esme-. Se le vería mas lindo que ese tono de azul.

Bella estaba desconcertada igual que yo por la reacción de Rosalie pero se recupero pronto y la dejo que ella siguiera cepillando mis rulos en lo que ella se dirigía al armario con Alice.

-Tienes un cabello muy lindo -Dijo ella, acomodando cada capa en su lugar.

-No mas que el tuyo.

Sonrió y sus sentimientos de desagrado y resignacion se tornaron mas amenos.

Me probaron vestidos, trajes, pantalones casuales, de mezclilla, blusas cortas, largas, de tirantes y todo lo que había en su closet, o eso me pareció, hasta que se decidieron por una blusa sencilla de color azul con mangas a 3/4, un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro muy pegado para mi gusto y unas zapatillas altas que sospeche que en cuanto me pusiera de pie caería al suelo.

En mi cabello nos llevamos mas tiempo, si es que eso era posible, me peinaron de mil formas y al final decidieron un peinado sencillo con la mitad de mi cabello suelto y la otra mitad en una coleta amarrada por una cinta azul.

-Quedaste muy bien -Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

-Claro hermanita, somos unas genios de la belleza.

-Lo son -Agrego Bella.

-Bueno, ¿pero a ti Fer te gusto?

-Claro, muchas gracias.

-Ok ahora no hagamos esperar mas a los chicos, vamos.

Bajamos las escaleras y envidie la manera de caminar de Alice, era casi como si en vez de caminar estuviera deslizándose, sabia que yo jamas lograría seguir su perfecto ritmo.

Los chicos seguían sentados en el sillón pero con expresiones mas relajadas, Emmett estaba jugando videojuegos y Rosalie inmediatamente fue a sentarse junto a el, Edward conversaba con Reneesme en el suelo, ella ponía su manita en su cara y el contestaba con monosílabos carentes de expresion, Bella se acerco para ver de que hablaban, Calisle y Esme conversaban en el comedor muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano, se veían muy enamorados a pesar de que Jasper me había contado que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, parecían novios en su primera semana.

**Seguí buscando con la mirada a el único chico que me importaba que se encontrara en esa habitación y mis ojos lo localizaron mirando por el ventanal que daba al rió, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se acerco a una velocidad increíble y me tomo de la mano, no pude evitar sonreirle aunque sabia que Alice, a mi lado, no se sentía tan bien por ese gesto como yo.**

-Y, ¿Te agrada estar aqui?

-Me sentiré bien en cualquier lugar donde tu estés.

**Las burlas, ante mi comentario, de Emmett y Edward, se sintieron mucho mejor que el cambio de look por parte de las chicas, fue como un ********"Bienvenida a la Familia". **


End file.
